


Quailman ain't such a bad idea

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: And a huge dork, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, tighty whities, tim is quailman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Young Justice is throwing a 90's themed Halloween party with the six of them and Tim for once is unsure what to go as. Cassie suggests Quailman even though Tim would have to wear his underwear.





	Quailman ain't such a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> One of my two Timkon Halloween fics. This one set exactly before their first date that I might write later. Haven't written a lot of the characters so they may be OOC slightly. Hope you enjoy regardless.

It was no secret Tim loved Halloween, though this year he was positively stumped on what to wear. Of course he left it till the last minute, but he was debating what would work for a Young Justice 90’s themed party. Bart already babbled he was going to be Sonic the Hedgehog as soon as Cassie let everyone know what the theme was. Tim had talked to Cissie and she said she was going as Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Greta mentioned she would go as herself or Casper. He was curious of what Conner would be dressing up as. It’d had to be something “cool” as Conner would not be seen dead in something silly. Still stumped after not wanting to go as a Star Trek character again, he decided to text Cassie.  


TIM: “Hey, What r u doing for the party?”  
CASSIE: “I’m still working on it, it’s still a surprise. Wby?”  
TIM: “I’m still debating”  
CASSIE: “between?”  
TIM: “Uh something and something lol”  
CASSIE: “How unlike you Timmy haha”  
TIM: “I just want something different this time”  
CASSIE: “You know you’d rock a Quailman costume”  
TIM: “Quailman? Srsly?”  
CASSIE: “What? I’ve seen you in that green sweater vest before. And I know how much you love your tighty whities 😉”  
TIM: “Yeah but everyone would see”  
CASSIE: “Timmy, everyone knows you wear them it’s not that embarrassing. Or is it just Connerrrrrrr”  
TIM: “Cassie pls stahp”  
CASSIE: “Why? He said he thinks you’d look cute in them”  
TIM: “He did?”  
CASSIE: “Yeah, even those sweaters you like, so get them on and be ready. It won’t be Halloween without you Timmy”  
TIM: “Alright… you better be right”  
CASSIE: “I always am. Now I gotta test the squares on my tit for Lara Croft.  
CASSIE: “Ah shit, spoiler lol”  
TIM: “Oop. Can’t wait to see! Thanks”

Tim got up from the bed and over to the wardrobe. He got the green sweater vest down from a hook, pushing everything aside first cause he hadn’t worn it in a while. A gift from his father, biological father that is, who clearly didn’t know Tim wasn’t much of a fan of clothes for his birthday. But it’s not like he hasn’t had a growth spurt in a while. The shirt drawer was next with one of many white short-sleeved shirts. Even if he hated the ugly green vest, he did like the white collar over a sweater. He buried deep in the shorts drawer for a tan cargo pair that he also hasn’t seen in years. They were kinda baggy and the colour was not in his colour scheme, but accurate. Finally, he opened his underwear drawer to the sea of white briefs folded in rows. One row also had a fair number of colored underoos of the Justice League, and maybe more than one for Robin, Batman and Superman. He was a little embarrassed to have so many of both types, but he liked them a lot. He pulled a random pair of the whities out; blushing a little seeing TIM written on the back of the waistband, as well as a pair of socks and threw them all at the bed. He grabbed a pair of tall converse shoes and a belt to add the pile on the bed before heading to the laundry down the hall of Wayne Manor. He noticed Alfred was already in the laundry folding washing.  
“Hey Al, do you know if Bruce’s big red towel is in here?”  
“Oh yes Master Tim, I just finished folding it a few minutes ago” replied Alfred with a pleasant smile, walking over to the folded towel piles and picking out the dark red towel and handed it to Tim “Did something happen to the towel you’re using?”  
“Oh no, it’s for a Halloween costume” said Tim bashfully “I’m going as Quailman, you know from the show Doug?”  
“Oh yes, I remember Master Tim” said Alfred “I’m sure you had no trouble finding appropriate costume pieces”  
“Very funny Al”  
“Well I do do your laundry” said Alfred with a slight smirk “Just let me know if you need anything more”  
“Oh, um I would need some red material for the Q on my chest”  
“I think I have something in my crafts pile that would be appropriate” said Alfred after a thought “I will fetch it for you now”  
“Ok thanks Al, take care!” replied Tim excitedly before leaving the laundry and quickly paced upstairs. Guess Alfred was in a teasing mood today for some reason. He returned to his room and laid out everything in order. He hurried back over to the door and closed it before stripping to his white briefs and putting on the costume piece by piece. He tied the belt on his head tight, maybe a little too tight but he didn’t want it falling off. The only thing that was missing was the red Q on the chest that Alfred should bring up. Right on queue, Alfred knocked on the door and entered.  
“Here you are Master Tim, my you do look splendid” said Alfred with the piece of red fabric in the shape of a Q “I took the liberty of cutting out the Q for you”  
“Oh Al, you didn’t have to”  
“Trust me Master Tim, there’s nothing I love more than to help you” replied Alfred as he walked over to Tim “Now can I please have that sweater so I may stitch it on for you?”  
“Um, ok, if you don’t have any plans”  
“It will only take a minute Master Tim” replied Alfred “I have done many a stitching for Master Bruce and Master Dick alone” Tim took off the sweater and Alfred left with it and the Q. Tim turned to look at the mirror and looked at himself. Hopefully Cassie is right about Conner. 

Tim arrived at Happy Harbor the following night and headed into the living space of the Justice Cave. Cassie, Greta and Bart were already there setting up snacks. Cassie struggling to look over the big blocks under her shirt in a Lara Croft costume. Greta looked like herself with a white sheet covering past her neck, but closer look showed she had dog ears and a red nose. Bart was in a Sonic onesie with dyed blue hair with ears, zipping around the room before spotting Tim.  
“TIM! TIM! TIM!” said Bart excitedly as he ran over to him in a millisecond and hugging him “YOU MADE IT! WOW You look great! I love Doug! You even got the belt head and the undies! I LOVE IT”  
“Uh-h thanks Bart” replied Tim and hugged the speedster back before saying “You look great! Love your hair haha”. Tim patted Bart’s hair, to which the speedster vibrated.  
“THANKS! Me and Conner went to Zatanna to dye our hair with magic! It's supposed to last till 1am! If we're still awake that is haha! Conner got blond hair for sexy Johnny Bravo and- OOPS SPOILERS!” Bart ran off to another room as Cassie and Greta approached him.  
“He already ate a lot of candy, like a lot” said Cassie with a laugh “Well I see you found everything, you look you jumped right off the screen”  
“Thanks Cassie haha” replied Tim “So do you! You certainly got the pixels down”  
“Thanks, though they were a bitch to get up here” said Cassie adjusting the block almost covering her entire chin “But after a while, I wouldn’t be surprised if I fall over” All three laughed as Tim turned to his ghostly friend.  
“Greta! Great to see you!” he said giving a quick hug “Who are you exactly?”  
“Oh! Cissie and I watched Nightmare Before Christmas yesterday” Greta replied swishing her cloak “And I really loved the dog, uhh... Zero! I think you look great Tim, very super! That belt on your head is very funny. Uh, is that uh, your underwear?”  
“Uh haha, yeah” replied Tim sheepishly  
“Oh sorry” said Greta with equal sheepishness “Just wanted to know. Conner will love it, I know it!”  
“Everyone knows about Conner?” Tim said to Cassie with wide eyes  
“Well you don’t make it subtle Tim” said Cassie shrugging “Bart and Cissie smelled it a mile away, and Greta only found out cause she accidentally walked in on you sleeping. Said she didn’t know you were that into Superman”  
“What!?” Tim knew what she was talking about. Last time he’s gonna wear a Superboy crop-top with Superman briefs to bed when he stays over.  
“I don’t know what she meant, but relax Timmy. I still wasn’t lying about him having the slight hots for you too” said Cassie trying to salvage Tim’s embarrassment “But now he gets to see you more Tim Drake, dorky Gotham boy and not Robin, nag-master”  
“But Conner-“  
“Say my name Rob?” came a voice from behind Tim. He turned to see Conner standing in the doorway. Tight black shirt doing nothing to hide his form, blue denim shorts to match in the tightness and again hiding nothing, magically altered dirty blonde hair perfectly coiffed up and sunglasses covering his eyes. He flashed a smile before walking in “Ok, now the party’s started!” he struck a pose to turn the stereo and the party lights on with his TTK, before heading over to the main circle. “Sup’ everyone. Cassie, nice pixel boobs. Greta, cool cloak, and Tim-“ He looked up and down briefly and lowered his dark sunglasses revealing his calm steely eyes; Tim was about to melt “Nice briefs, they're cute” he winked before going to the food table. Greta leaned into Tim.  
“psst, don’t worry I didn’t tell about your cute jammies” whispered Greta “I am called Secret after all”  
“Uhh, thanks Greta haha” replied Tim, blushing hard and he only just showed up.  
“Cissie said she might be a little late, school stuff” said Conner pouring a drink “Where is the little munchki-“ a gust of wind came flowing into the room and Bart appeared again attached around Conner’s waist.  
“I’M HERE!! I’M HERE!! Hi Conner, wow you look so cool!!” said Bart quickly before running out of the room, and coming back with two large bags “LOOK I GOT MORE CANDY!!”  
“Bart cutie, we don’t need any more candy” laughed Cassie “The table’s already set”  
“MORE FOR ME THEN!” replied Bart before running over to the couch to flip the channel over from Hocus Pocus to Goosebumps.  
“Hey! Me and Greta were watching that!” said Cassie running over to the couch to get the remote from Bart.  
“But-but you and the girls and even Tim watched it last week when you were here!! Can we watch Goosebumps PLEASSE!” Bart pulled the biggest pouty lip and widened his puppy-dog eyes. Cassie’s stern expression slowly faded and sighed to give in.  
“Alright fine. Damn those eyes” Bart stuffed his mouth full of candy as he eagerly watched the creepy puppets on the screen.  
"Ooo, Goosebumps! Yes please" said Tim eagerly as he jumped over the couch next to Bart. Conner moved to stand behind to observe.  
"Wait, you actually like this show?" said Conner "That puppet is so not scary" Tim looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"What? Creepy talking puppets don't scare you?"  
"Yeah, cause I'm not a baby" replied Conner with a snort "That looks so fake"  
"Yeah, but it's still suspenseful" said Tim "I'm more of a fan of the books anyway"  
"Wow, of a course a nerd like you prefers the books. If they're anything like this, I'm gonna slee- ah!" a jump-scare with a loud sound effect appeared on the screen as the puppet appeared. Tim snickered over his hand.  
"Aw, poor baby" said Tim with a smile and Conner smirked at him, ruffling his hair before Tim got up to fill up his drink at the table. He came back to stand behind the couch to keep alive. Conner moved to put his elbow on top of Tim's head, before opting for his shoulder unintentionally making it hard for Tim to focus. He tried looking down to the floor but kept looking at Conner's thighs under his denim shorts, which only lead further up...  
“So anyway Rob, how’s Halloween doing in Gotham?” Conner started breaking Tim out of the trance  
“Uh, Bruce is working a case around Calendar Man” replied Tim with a sigh “Easiest villain ever cause he either has a schedule or he just uses whatever National Day to justify himself” Greta giggled from behind them followed by a snicker by Conner “Still better than last year”  
“Wait, what happened last year?” said Greta  
“Oh, you didn’t know? Scarecrow tried to nuke Gotham with fear gas from a blimp” said Tim with a grimace “Colossal waste of time, Bruce hardly left the car, I got gassed and I saw myself but bald but insanely ripped who was engaged to Babs”  
“Ew, your bro's ex? That’s gross, I think I like you just the way you are, even if you can get annoying” said Conner  
“Hey! I’m not that annoying” shouted Tim in an almost whine  
“Whatever you say dork” replied Conner with a grin as he ruffled his hair again before a smack on Tim’s butt as he moved to the table. If Tim wasn’t blushing already, he would be now. He gripped the couch to not just faint right there. If Conner's tactic was to mildly tease him to loosen him up, it was working. Greta and Cassie watched the whole thing and smirked.  
“See? He likes you”  
“I’m sure he does, Cassie” replied Tim bashfully before sculling the rest of the drink. 

Just at that moment, Cissie King Jones finally showed up in full leather pants, jacket, crucifix around her neck and a belt full of stakes, breathing heavily after what looks to be a long sprint.  
“Sorry I’m late guys” said Cissie catching her breath “Training went longer than what I thought, and some asshole kid in a clown mask tired to take over the school” She went over to Cassie, but was intercepted by Bart with a hug.  
“HI CISSIE!! WOW you look so cool! Hey are those real!?” said Bart poking finger on one of the stakes, getting a small “owie” after poking one too roughly.  
“Well if we get interrupted by any vampires, you know who to call, love your hair by the way” replied Cissie as Bart ran back over to the couch to not miss anything. Cissie went back over to Cassie and held her arms out “Do we just air hug or do I squish your box?”  
“Air hug babe” replied Cassie imitating a hug “Don’t wanna get stabbed either”  
“I can hug you though” said Greta and enthusiastically and embraced Cissie without fear of the fake stakes.  
“Thanks Greta, best time of year for you” replied Cissie and Greta smiled, before floating over to the couch to join Bart. “Conner, how unsurprising you went with Johnny Bravo. Oh the shorts, that’s what you meant by “sexy Johnny”. Hopefully the hair doesn’t stay, we have enough blondes on this team as it is”.  
“Relax Cis, fairy godmother Zatanna said 1am” said Conner running his hand up his hair “Then you can have my sexy black hair back, right Tim?” Tim was startled into conversation after staring at Conner from the food table the entire time “Us Brunettes gotta stick together” followed by another wink.  
“A-absolutely” replied Tim pouring another drink of juice into a cup and sculling it “Um, Cool costume Cis! Knew you wouldn’t disappoint with Buffy. Nice hair too”  
“Why thank you Quailman” said Cissie as she walked over to hug him “As fun as seeing more than your waistband of your tighty whities, that sweater though. So glad you found an actual use for it other than looking like my History professor” she ruffled his hair a bit.  
“I uh- forgot I had it until Lara Croft over there brought back laundry day flashbacks” replied Tim with a grimace.  
“But I’ve seen the sweaters on you all the time” added Conner “Um...Is the underwear laundry day too?” “Oh no” replied Tim “they’re all I own exc-“ he stopped himself to not reveal the underoos at this time “oh, I was gonna say except but I remembered I don’t have anything else haha” he shoved his cup into his mouth and downed the refilled drink in a second. He couldn’t get more embarrassed. “That’s cute” said Conner quietly. “Well the costume is very you” said Cissie “Surprised you and Conner didn’t go matching”  
“Oh, we didn’t think about that!” said Tim with probably too much excitement “I mean I can’t think of a really good costume duo for 90’s”  
“We could do Batman and Robin, or Batman and Superman for another year” Conner suggested, with Tim nodding “Or even… Midnighter and Apollo?” This earned a gulp from Tim and an even redder blush.  
“I-I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us dressing up as them” replied Tim “Dick said they’re nice enough despite appearances”. Conner smirked at Tim’s obvious blushing and stuttering. Tim knew Conner was getting through him. Tim quickly refilled his drink again.  


Just then, a remix of the Monster Mash came up on the playlist and Cassie cheered, immediately jumping into a dance. Cissie joined in trying to match her friend’s seemingly random dance moves. Greta floated over and settled on swishing her cloak around with joy, with Bart soon following doing a few weird hip hop moves on the floor. Conner started doing this hip rolling move with his arms up and tongue out, occasionally looking at Tim by the table to join.  
“Yo Timmy, show us the Batusi!” yelled Cissie over the music. Tim froze for a second and sculled the juice before moving to the dance floor.  
“O-ok, here it is” said Tim covering himself in his towel-cape, and slowly shimmering up from the floor, moving two fingers over each eye before jumping around swishing the cape, getting a cheer from the team and a giggle from Tim. He looked at Conner who had the biggest smile. The song ended, followed by the Time Warp which everyone knew the moves to, except Greta who just tried to mimic everyone in time. Tim was the narrator of course, ending with everyone fake collapsing except for Greta who was confused most of all.  
“You know Tim, why be the narrator when you’re clearly more of a Brad” said Conner snickering while lying next to Tim.  
“Sure thing, Eddie” joked Tim  
“Hey, I’m clearly a Rocky” Conner said, motioning up his body.  
“pfft, you wish Connor” Cissie retorted from across the floor.

“HEY GUYS LET’S WATCH A HORROR MOVIE!!” called Bart as he jumped on the couch in a millisecond, vibrating intensely.  
“Well since you skipped Hocus Pocus, I guess we can choose a horror movie” said Cassie getting up to sit down in the chair, with Cissie following her and sitting on the arm of the chair and leaning against the back. Bart was already on the 3 person couch, with Greta on the other single chair. This left the two vacant spaces for Tim and Conner next to each other.  
“OH CRAP! I FORGOT THE POPCORN!!” cried Bart, who zoomed off the couch to the microwave to wait impatiently for it to be ready, while the others go through Netflix for a good flick.  
“Let’s see…” said Conner as he scrolled through the movies “Friday the 13th?”  
“Nah, I want Texas Chainsaw” said Cassie, which had Tim grimace. He’s had one too many encounters with Professor Pyg for that. Conner noticed and skipped that.  
“Carrie maybe?” said Greta  
“Maybe, ooo Nightmare on Elm Street!” said Conner “even has the sequel, that one has the main character in tighty whities a couple times, you’d appreciate that one Rob” He nudged Tim’s side teasingly.  
“Eh, I see Firefly enough times to be desensitized to crispy murderers, but why notthe fir-”  
“Whatever, we’re watching it” said Conner “How’s the popcorn going Bart-“ Bart was back in a second with two bowls of popcorn.  
“I’M HERE AND SO IS THE POPCORN!” he said triumphantly. He passed one bowl to the girls on the single sofa and his on the table in front of the sofa. As the movie started, Conner nudged Tim a little.  
“Hey, if you get scared I can hold your hand”  
“Uh thanks Conner, but I’ve seen a lot worse than a fictional burned man” Tim replied, in his head he wouldn’t mind holding Conner’s hand. The movie was a guilty pleasure of most of the team, only Bart, Greta and Cassie haven’t seen it. The more visually disturbing scenes did make Tim grab Conner’s hand on reflex, which made the clone smile to himself. And every time Jesse Walsh was in his underwear, Conner whispered “Hey is that you?”, followed by a “Shhh Conner” from an embarrassed Tim under a small pillow. After the movie was done, Greta seized the remote to put on Carrie. The slower pace made everyone a bit more sleepy. Cissie fall on Cassie one time from her position on the couch (luckily taking the stakes off half-way through), Bart was snoring lightly in a cat position with the ears to match, and Tim fall asleep, in doing so moved to be more comfortable and cuddled into Conner. Conner wrapped his arms around him, looked to Cassie and grinned. Cassie in turn pulled her phone out and snapped a pic, just after the clock struck one and Conner and Bart’s hair changed back to black and brown. Both fall asleep while Greta stuck around for the climax, occasionally glancing over at her friends cuddling with a smile, before falling asleep herself. 

Come morning on November 1st, everyone was woken to Bart zipping around cleaning everything. Tim sighed comfortably, his head ached from the pressure of the belt but he snuggled further into the muscular chest he was laying on, opening his eyes and remembered who that chest belonged to. He shot up to Conner looking at him with a smile.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty” said Conner with a hint of blush.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I must’ve fallen asleep by accident” replied Tim quickly, desperate to maintain his composure.  
“No need to apologize Rob, I actually kinda liked you there” said Conner getting up and stretching. His too tight shirt lifting to see the deep V-line and hard abs below. The demin shorts didn't help either. Despite losing the Johnny Bravo hair, Conner still radiated that energy. Tim could definitely feeling something, lucky he was well covered and even still not noticeable regardless. He got up to see the almost spotless room.  
“Wow Bart, what did Cassie have to do to convince you to clean everything up?”  
“A RIDE IN THE INVISIBLE JET!” called Bart from the kitchen enthusiastically. Tim looked at Cassie blankly.  
“If the little twerp doesn’t crash the damn thing” said Cassie side-eyeing Bart “I do not want Diana breathing down my neck again”  
“Speaking of mentors breathing down necks, I gotta head back to Gotham” said Tim walking toward the door “Batman’s gonna roast me for skipping school” Bart ran over to Tim and hugged him.  
“BYE TIMMY! I’LL MISS YOU!” said Bart face in Tim’s chest.  
“I’ll miss you too, Bart” said Tim ruffling his hair. Greta, Cissie and Cassie all had their turn at a hug goodbye as they always do. Cassie finally took the blocks out from under her shirt so she can hug properly. Though they all had to hug around Bart who was attached to Tim until everyone was finished their goodbyes and promises to see each other over the next weekend. Only Conner was left.  
“Hey, do you wanna lift to Gotham?” said Conner  
“Oh, thanks. But I came by the Boom Tube” replied Tim, but he wouldn’t mind the company “I-I mean, school can wait a little bit, hopefully Batman won’t mind. So do you wanna… hang out?”  
“I’d love that cutie” said Conner with a wink as he moved towards the Boom Tube generator. Tim eyes were wide and everyone beckoned him to go, Bart with double thumbs up and Cassie mouthing “you got this”. Tim smiled and turned to leave for the Boom Tube. He caught up to Conner at the Boom Tube entrance.  
“We have to stop at the Manor first” said Tim “I’m not exactly dressed for the public” motioning towards the big white briefs he has on the outside of his shorts, and the sweater with the big red Q.  
“Of course haha, almost forgot” replied Conner taking his hand “This is for friends, or even more”. Before Tim could react, they were whisked away in the bright yellow tube.


End file.
